Dangerous bets
by abcdefg1234
Summary: what will happen when a pool game turns into something more, one shot all humans highschool.


I kind of lost track of what I was writing half way through the story because of jersey shore xD sorry.

I was in the Cullen's play room all by myself because my loving best friend Alice ditch me in her house to go hang out with her boyfriends, ever since jasper and her started dating she has been doing that way too much but I couldn't blame her I didn't even notice when she left we were playing pool, the door rang, she went to answer I heard Jasper's voice and after that no more Alice, she took the keys and the door was locked, I think the only other person in this house right now is her brother Edward but I wasn't sure, he didn't answer the door, he was probably with some random girl in his room so I didn't want to interrupt anything I just kept randomly hitting the balls to see how many I could get in, I was really concentrated in the game so I really didn't hear when the door open but after, don't ask me how this happened but the white ball flew from the table to the wall I heard I loud laugh coming from the play room's door and then is when I saw the one and only Edward Cullen standing there laughing at me

-ok Bella only you can do that it's almost impossible to throw a ball of the pool table just by hitting it like that. – ok I wanted to argue about that but he was kind of right so I was just standing there with my mouth open waiting to say something but nothing was coming out until I heard him laughing again

hey shut up, I'm actually pretty good at this ok I just got distracted – that was sure I lie I sucked at this but I wasn't going to tell him

-oh if you're so good care to prove it, one game – shit I'm screwed what was I suppose to do, no Edward I was just bluffing I suck at this sorry bye, no way I was going to give it a shot.

Oh you are on let's play- he walked over to where the stick things you use to play were, I had no idea how they were called.

-Bella? Want to make this a little more interesting?

- Eem sure how?

let's play seriously, betting seriously

emm sorry Edward I didn't bring money maby next time

no no no I didn't mean betting money I mean a bet- that sounded interesting but I was not sure I was going to like where this was going, he will probably make me go dress like a chicken or yell I'm a geek at school or something, see the thing is me and Edward where best friends before I meet Alice but I don't know when we got to 4 grade I started hanging out more with Alice he went with the boys and all that stuff, we were still friends, well not friends but sometimes we hang out because of Alice, also he is like this great football player really popular at school, I'm not like this big nerd with no friends but I'm no way in his same social group so that made us almost stop talking at school, he would still sit with us every once in a while but I don't know why I just didn't want to talk to him anymore.

Ok I'm in what are we betting on?

Great, so this is how is going to be, if I win, you are going to have to give me a kiss and I won't accept a little kiss, tongue and everything.- ok seriously Edward Cullen actually thought there was a losing part for me in this bet? I mean I'm not like in love with him but he is way hot, every girl in school will kill for kissing him and this was my punishment for loosing yeah right.

And if I lose?

Mmm I already told you what happens if you lose Bella...

Aaa shit I mean if you lose what?

I don't know you get to choose what.

Mmm you´ll go to school dress like a pink bunny.

Seriously?

Yep seriously

Ok then it's a bet- we shook hands after that to make it official I really didn't know if loosing on purpose, but I decided that watching him go like a bunny was funnier so I was going to try to win he was first and that stupid show off got 3 balls of the stripe ones in a row so it was my turn now

I try hitting the balls I swear I really did but I could barely hit the white ball and it just move like one inch or less so Cullen started laughing

I thought you said you were good at this

yeah well anyone can get distracted

Sounds to me like you are dying to kiss me Bella you don't have to hide it.

In your dreams Cullen in your dreams- ok in mine to but shut up Bella you have to win.

The game went on Cullen was now beating the shit out of me he had 2 balls left to go in I had like 5 still I was losing obviously.

-getting scare now Swan? Wanna go ahead and kiss me- actually I wouldn't mine but aaag no Bella head in the game not the prize, I mean aaag punishment for loosing.

HAA! You wish

Wanna make this even more interesting Swan?

You're on what do you have in mind?

You lose apart from the kiss you have to give me right here for loosing, at school in front of Newton and Black- ok it was so funny how he wrinkle his nose every time he said Mike's and Jake's names- hey did you listen to what I said?

-sorry no I zone out what was that?

- ok in front of those 2 you have to kiss me again and better if Jessica and Lauren are close by no I have a better idea you'll have to kiss me at the cafeteria when everyone is there.

- you are on, and if I win you will have to go dress as a bunny but also yell in front of the whole school that you are in love with Jacob Black and that you get jealous every time I'm near him.- after that I heard him whispered

-Well that's half true- but I didn't want to ask.

Ok so we are definitely on in this.

Now I'm fucked he is now trying to get the black ball in and...

He missed it.

I still have to get 2 balls in before I could go for the black one.

This was the best bet now everyone is watching Edward Cullen dressed in his bunny outfit telling the school he was in love with Jacob Black but seriously I couldn't watch him torture himself more so I brought some clothes for him and gave them to him after first period when he said it I didn't make him do it in the cafeteria, but at lunch time Edward came to me

so Swan you owe me the rematch same bet my house 5 pm

Old one Cullen but you are on.

Ok now I'm at Edwards's door about ring the door bell when Alice came out

Bella? Hey didn't I tell you I'm going out with Jasper right now

Mmm yeah I actually came to see your brother, Edward

Wait, what's going on there?

Nothing Alice nothing.

-Bella hurry up I'm over here.

-mmm bye Alice.

So I left a very confuse Alice and went directly to the game room to beat Edward in this game, but I was really starting to consider losing on purpose.

Hi Edward.

Hi Bella, so let's start this

So the game went on I was losing on purpose because to be honest I really wanted to kiss him.

We were down to the black ball only he just had to get that one in and...

He ran over to me and put his lips on mine and started kissing me, I was in shock first because I wasn't expecting it right away but I just continue the kiss and as he said he got his tongue in my mouth and put his hands on my waist and started walking with me backwards to the pool table carried me without breaking the kiss and set me in the pool table and got on top of me until we hear Alice screaming out our names from the living room so we got up ok we were definitely in no condition to see Alice, mostly Edward

COMING ALICEE!

What do we do Edward?

Well you just fix your shirt and you can come out I got bigger problems so I'll stayed here for a while – indeed he did have one

Mmm ok see you in a while

Ok that was awkward it was suppose to be only one kiss not that.

-hi Alice what's up

- WHOREE! What's up with you and my brother- she screaming in a happy crazy kind of way.

- Nothing Alice nothing I swear.

- don't lie Swan look at your hair dude, and your lips.

-ALICE!

- Ok ok I'll drop it

Now Alice drop it and got a movie, we were half way through the ugly truth when Edward came down and sat next to me

what's up

hi Eddie

Alice don't call me that thanks.

Bella we still have that bet for tomorrow.

What bet?

Nothing Alice- we both said that at the same time.

Not fair I wanna now

Don't worry you'll find out tomorrow at lunch time, right Bella

Right.

Hey I have to get going I'll see you guys tomorrow.

Hey I need to talk to you before the lunch thing meet me in the parking lot tomorrow morning, or you know what I'll pick you up.

Fine bye.

Morning.

I got up and got ready to go to school, I was just sitting there waiting for Edward to come and pick me up when I heard his car outside his perfect Volvo c30

-hi

-what's up

-hey listen Bella I actually want to talk about yesterday, I mean I actually the reason I did that bet was because I I I mean I ok I like you I mean I really like you and I didn't know how to say it so I decided a bet was easier, so if you accept would you like to be my girlfriend?

- What? Why didn't you tell me nothing before and just ignore me?

- I really don't know, you started ignoring me so I decided to do the same, could you answer the question in the cafeteria please? Don't say anything until that time-

And with that he drove to school without saying anything else.

Every second of that day all I could think about was the cafeteria, I mean I know I'm going to say yes but I just couldn't wait.

Lunch time came and I was on my way to the cafeteria when I saw Edward.

Hi there, ready?

Sure sure

We went in together and then stand in the middle no one was watching so I just whispered yes in his ear and kissed him.

When we finished kissing him the whole cafeteria was watching us but we just went to sit down next to Alice, Jasper, Emmet and Rose.


End file.
